Going Back To Arendelle
by TheAuthorSelection
Summary: Jack left Elsa for one week, that one week eventually turned into one year,Now Elsa, heartbroken and angry is convinced that Jack left and cheated on her,But what will she do when Jack comes back? Enjoy, this one-shot by your two favorite authors driguez 13 and TheAuthorSelection!


**Hey guys!I came up with this oneshot with 13, or well she/he thought of it, I'm just writing it down.**

** RATED M CONTENT~MAKE SURE THE KIDS ARE IN ANOTHER ROOM**

_ "How long will you be gone?"Elsa whined as shirtless Jack got of her and put his sweater back on, "1 week" He said looking for his staff, Elsa took the staff of the floor and hid under the covers with it, Jack turned around he looked at Elsa underneath the covers "Elsa,I know you have it" he crawled on top of her, yanking the sheets down, revealing Elsa and the staff "Give it back, Snowflake" He reached for it but she pulled it away "Give me a kiss first" she said Jack smirked and placed a quick kiss on her lips, sighing he said "Can I have it back now?" _

_"Fine"_

_"Thank you"_

_"Can't you just stay?"_

_"Damn, Elsa you just can't get enough of my-"_

_"Jack!" She yelled pushing him off her "Bye Elsa" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then left._

He hadn't come back since,that was 2 years ago, he had lied to her, Elsa sighed she was so angry at him, he had used her and now he was probably banging some other girl,cheating on her.

Elsa sighed,she had just finished the last of her paperwork when she heard her sister,Anna's soft footsteps come in "Do you need someone to talk too?" she asked sympathetically, Elsa nodded and Anna sat herself in the soft velvet chair across from Elsa's desk and Elsa spoke up "I can't believe he lied to me, even after all I have done for him, for all those years".

"Maybe Elsa, you just need to let Jack go, because if you think he's cheating on you with other girls, what's the point of staying with him, Elsa you need to LET HIM GO."

"But what if he comes-"

"You'll break up with him, I can't believe Jack left you, For two years!Kristoff hasn't taken it well either, apparently he and Jack were good friends cause whenever me and you had a meeting with the advisors, and they were left alone, he says now he has noone to play poker with him anymore!"

Elsa chuckled at her sister's small outburst , she reminsced when Jack actually DID care about her, he'd always go on and on and on about beating Kristoff at poker, but now he didn't care, about her or anyone,instead he left his friends and her, heartbroken."Do you miss him?" Anna said in a low whisper, she tilted her head so she could look at Elsa's face, who was close to crying, her eyes brimming with tears "Of course I do" she choked out.

Anna could see that deep down Elsa wanted Jack to come back,come back to could see that Elsa loved Jack, it was a shame Jack hadn't loved her back, even after all she'd done for him, waiting for two years, TWO WHOLE YEARS and the bastard still hadn't shown himself,to anyone , she slammed her fist on the table "NO" she yelled her, Elsa slightly jumped in her chair at this sudden movement"I will NOT let this bastard get to you, you need to let him go, look what he's done to you, what he's doing to you!".

Elsa looked up at her sister, ever since she had frozen Arendelle Anna was has been super protective ever since, she was alot like their mother "I just miss him so much" she told her she looked up at Anna whose face had softened up with sympathy, quickly after her outburst.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do, err well I used too, before he left ."

"I see"

Suddenly both the girls looked to a sound of heavy footsteps and the door creaking open, in stepped Kristoff "How's the healing going?" He smirked, Elsa sighed Kristoff had been spending WAY to many card games with Jack Jack wore that signature smirked, only now had she realized how much of an impression he had on her, and everyone else.

"Anna we have to go to bed now, remember you have some meetings to go to tomorrow and other stuff" He winked at Anna who blushed a deep they really flirting at a time like this?

"Eww you guys, you've got to flirt somewhere else, i'm still here you know" Elsa chuckled as Anna began blushing some more, Kristoff held out his hand to help Anna off her chair, Anna took it and they left the room, closing the door behind him, Elsa heard giggling, then kissing as the couple walked away, she remembered when her and Jack used to be that couple, leaving a room then start kissing the whole way to Elsa's room, a single tear rolled down her eye,back then she had been so blind, if only she could have realized before then she could have saved getting hurt. she wiped her tears away then got up and walked slowly and gracefully back to her room.

As Elsa opened the door she nearly had a heart attack, leaning against the opposite wall from her was no other than the devil himself Jackson Overland Frost, he looked up at Elsa and smirked at her shocked exspression, with a disapproved glare she marched across the room, she grabbed the collar of his sweater and yanked him up the wall before she started yelling at him-

"How dare you come back here and show your face, do you know how much pain you caused me?"

"Wait, what aren't you happy to see me"

"No!You left me, for TWO YEARS, are you that stupid not to realise?"

"I know i'm sorry but-"

"But nothing, Jack Frost were Over"

"What do you mean,over?"

"I mean i'm breaking up with you"

A burst of realization struck upon his face, he loved Elsa, but now that she was breaking up with him it hurt him even more than it hurt her, it pained him actually, he felt like his heart was going to explode into a million pieces, she was breaking up with him, was this the end? "Please Elsa don't do this, i'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen".He got down to his knees, begging.

"Sure you didn't"

"What do you mean?"

"You've obviously been cheating on me!" Tears were rimming her eyes once again, as her voice hitched on those last 5 words.

"Elsa I would NEVER cheat on you"

"Why?Because you haven't found the girl that's better than me yet?"

"no it's because I love you"

"Wait what?" She looked at him, he had never said he loved her before,"You love me?"

"Of course I do, who wouldn't?" He went back on his feet and pressed her against the walll, closing as much space as possible between each other,if not for there clothes. She wrapped her arms around his neck "And I love you too" she pressed her lips against his and there lips started moving in sync, she felt his tongue brushing against her lips, asking for entrance as she let him,the feeling of peppermint was all to familiar, there tongues then started having a battle for dominance, when Jack lifted Elsa up as she straddled his waist, he set her down on the bed, he was on top, supporting himself with his arms Pressings his cool lips fiercely against Elsa' like old times.

Elsa then decided she hadn't had enough of Jack, she then pushed him over on his back, rubbing her fully clothed body against his seductively as she kissed his neck softly, them doing this caused a thin sheet of ice start to form under the bed slowly, Elsa then arched her back to lift Jack's sweater off, she then left a trail of kisses from his lips, to his chest then back again.

"I love you" he told her, kissing her neck, by now the thin sheet of frost had grown up the walls, "And I love you" she told him, pressing her lips against his "Forever and always, for eternity"

Jack then snaked his arms from where they were, resting on Elsa's thighs, to the back of Elsa's dress, he began untying it and slipped it off, and started kissing her her so he was now hovering above her.

They didn't know when they had removed the rest of there undergarments, what truly mattered to them was when he thrust into her and once again, after all those years they became one, not 2 seperate beings, but 1.

**That took long even for a one-shot!This thing isn't even 2000 words, man oneshots are hard!Anyways all credit goes to 13 who thought of this story, I just wrote it, anyways BYE!**

**100 REVIEWS AND I WILL MAKE A ONESHOT ON WHY JACK LEFT ELSA!**


End file.
